The present invention relates to a scattering compensating method, a scattering measuring method, and an X-ray computed tomography (CT) system. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a scattering compensating method, a scattering measuring method, and an X-ray CT system for compensating the adverse effect of scattering occurring during multi-slice radiography.
In the past, various scattering compensating methods adaptable to X-ray CT systems employing a single-channel X-ray detector have been known (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
Moreover, a scattering compensating method adaptable to X-ray CT systems employing a multi-channel X-ray detector has been proposed (refer to, for example, Patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-213517
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-131431
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-299768
When a multi-channel X-ray detector having a plurality of detector arrays is used to perform multi-slice radiography, the thickness of a beam is larger than the thickness of each detector (or each detector array). Accordingly, the adverse effect of scattering is intensified.
However, a conventional scattering compensating method for X-ray CT systems employing a single-channel X-ray detector does not take account of the foregoing case and cannot be applied to the case.
Moreover, a conventional scattering compensating method for X-ray CT systems employing a multi-channel X-ray detector can be applied to the foregoing case but requires two image reconstructions. Thus, this method imposes a large load of processing.